The Cullen's holiday
by Rebecca Hufflepuff
Summary: I'm not sure if I should continue this,but i will if you want me to. Its just the Cullens and a few wolves going on a world trip; there isn't a real story line. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. This is my first fan fiction, and I know it's not very good. I'd appreciate if you could read it then tell me if you liked it. I'm not very good at grammar, but I did use spell check on word. This story doesn't really have a story line, it's just for fun. (It's after Breaking Dawn)**

**And I almost forgot!  
Disclaimer: I don't know if there is any point to these, but if I continue this story, I will try to make future disclaimers entertaining. I do not own Twilight, and I currently don't own all the jelly beans in the world. **

**Bella POV**

Alice was helping me pack my bags. We were all going on a world trip Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Seth, Edward, Renesmee and I. Everywhere except Italy. We were going to leave in about an hour, I just had some last minute packing, and I'd been so busy helping get Nessie ready that I hadn't done much for myself.

We were now putting the stuff into the Taxis. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had just gotten into one; their things were already in. Jacob, Seth Alice and Jasper were put their bags in another. I was putting Renesmee in the last one whilst Edward placed our bags in the boot. Alice hadn't allowed anybody to bring much stuff so that she could have an excuse to buy more things.

It was only a few moths after the Volturi had come and gone. Renesmee was physically about two years old. It was hard to get much time with her; everybody else loved her so much.

While I was unfortunately remembering the Volturi's visit, Edward had gotten into the taxi and we had followed the other cars on the way to the airport. I continued thinking about the arguments that we had had with Jacob, trying to convince him that he didn't need to come. He had insisted, and nobody except Rosalie had really minded that he was coming. Seth was also coming, because he was such a good friend and also because we didn't want Jacob to have to be the only wolf with us. Before I realised we had even left home, we were at the airport.

We were the last to get out of the Taxi, having been the last to arrive and the last to leave. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were walking ahead, the males all carrying the bags. Edward was carrying mine and his, while Seth carried his own and Jacob carried his own and Nessie's. The others seemed to be having small conversations. I wondered what about. I decided to listen in. Esme was describing the rooms the were booked to stay in, Emmett was planning with Jasper place to hunt, Alice and Rosalie were planning numerous shopping expeditions, Edward, Jake and Seth were walking in silence and I was holding Nessie's hand.

'Momma, what are some of the places we will see?' She asked aloud. We had been encouraging her to use her words, except in public. 'We are going to see the Eiffel Tower in France, remember, like in the picture Grandma showed you, and all the other places she showed you on the computer too. Now Nessie, you need to remember not to talk aloud when the humans can hear you, because you're too young to be able to talk so well. Ok?' She just nodded. 'Good, now we have to check in, why don't you go play with Grandma?' Again, she nodded, then she ran ahead to hold Esme's hand.

We were now at the check in desk, passing over our bags. We had our tickets, now we just had to get on the plane.

**Jasper POV**

We were walking towards the terminal, to get on the plane. I felt a wave of emotions. I could feel excitement from Nessie and Seth, that's normal. I could also feel excitement from lots of humans. I could feel confidence from Alice, probably because she was confident I wouldn't hurt anybody. I could feel irritation from Edward, I wondered why, until I remembered that Jacob was going to sit next to Nessie on the plane. I could feel anticipation from Emmett, Alice and Rosalie; they couldn't wait to do their planned events. Carlisle was feeling happy; he was looking forward to seeing other countries again. Esme was feeling… nervous. I wondered why as I walked over to her, we were now waiting to get on the plane.

'Hi. Nessie, do you want to play with Jacob?' Nessie had been sitting next to Esme and I wanted to ask her something. Nessie skipped off to sit on Jacobs lap. 'Why are you feeling nervous?' I asked, as I made her calm down. 'Well, what if people don't have fun, or the rooms aren't any good, Jacob, Seth and Nessie dislike the food, or…' I cut her off. 'Mum, they are going to love everything, of coarse they will. Even ask Alice. We couldn't have a better person to organise our holiday.' 'I know you all say that, but how do I know that you don't just say it to make me feel good?' What a stupid question. 'We aren't just saying it. Even ask Bella, you know she can't lie.' 'Ok, I believe you.'

Just then there was an announcement saying that it was time to board the plane. By now, with a bit of help from me, Edward wasn't annoyed at Jacob and everybody was excited. As we lined up to get on the plane, everybody took their mate's hand, Jacob was holding Nessie, but Seth was all alone, so I decided to go stand near him, with Alice, of course.

**Nessie POV **

I can't wait!! We just took off in the plane, it was a little bit scary, but everybody told me it was fine, and that what was happening was normal. The people that are dressed funny, Alice called them flight attendants, are about to come around and see what people want to eat and drink. Jacob was having a drink and a snack, so was Seth. They were going to have more after, for dinner.

Grandma said that when I wake in the morning, we would be in France. Uncle Emmett had said that they eat snails and frogs there. I wonder what they taste like. 'Jacob, what do snails and frogs taste like?' I asked, he looked confused for a moment, and then he said 'I don't know, I've never had them before, we can try some in France if you want.' Of corse he knew that I wanted to, he had imprinted on me, so he always knew what I wanted or needed. Instead of talking, I put my hand on his warm arm and showed him us eating snails and frogs with Seth, under the Eiffel tower.

He smiled at that thought then asked 'Are you going to have anything to eat now, or wait until later?' Or corse he new, but I said it anyway, just so everybody else would know. I preferred blood, but I did like to have some human food. I looked at the menu, and then decided on chips and coke; I wanted coke because I didn't want to fall asleep. I was having too much fun. I said my choice aloud. All of my family, including Seth and Jacob guessed my plan, gave me a stern gaze and said in unison, 'Juice' Then everybody laughed. By now, the flight attendant was here, Jacob told her what we wanted, saying that I wanted juice. She then walked off.

A few minutes later, she came back with the things on a tray, Carlisle gave her some money and she walked off. As I ate my food, I thought about ways I could stay awake. I was pretty tired. 'See, you are tired, you need to go to sleep.' I had forgotten that Daddy could read thoughts. I said goodnight to my family and tried to get to sleep. When I didn't go to sleep straight away, Daddy looked at Uncle Jasper and all of a sudden I felt really tired.

**Rosalie POV**

The plane is about to land. I had been given the job of waking Nessie up and carrying her off the plane. Jacob couldn't do this, because he had to carry his and Nessie's things. I tap on her shoulder and quietly say her name. 'Renesmee, Nessie.' Just as I finish saying her name, her eyes flutter open and she puts her hand on mine. The pictures filling my head are of the Eiffel Tower in France, and of her and Jacob eating snails and frogs. She is clearly asking if that's what we are going to do today. 'I don't know you'll have to ask Grandma, she's organising the trip.'

By now, all the others had gotten off the plane. I picked Nessie up and carried her off. We then caught up with the others and went to get our bags. Within a few minutes, Nessie had fully awoken, so she put her hand on my neck, showing me a picture of her walking, holding my hand. 'Ok.' I carefully placed her on the ground and took hold of her hand.

As we left the airport and stood to wait for some taxis, I started to pay attention to my family's conversations. Esme was looking at a tourist brochure, probably about the Eiffel Tower. Carlisle was standing, looking happy, next to her. Emmett was talking to Seth, probably about video games or something. Jasper was standing, hand in hand, with Alice, they weren't saying anything, but they looked happy. Jacob was standing with Bella, saying something about feeding snails and frogs to Nessie under the Eiffel Tower. Yuck! Of all the human foods, why does the dog have to pick those to feed my niece!? As I thought that, Edward chuckled from next to Bella. Aren't you going to stop him? He shook his head.

We moved closer to Esme, and Nessie said 'Grandma, what are we going to do today?' Esme replied, 'I'm not sure yet, we could go to the Eiffel Tower. What do you want to do?' Nessie took Esme's hand and a few seconds later, Esme asked everybody, 'What does everybody want to do today? Nessie wants to eat snails and frogs legs under the Eiffel Tower, unless anybody's got a better ides, we'll do that.' Everybody nodded, and then went on with their conversation.

It wasn't long before the taxis showed up. Bella took Nessie and got into one taxi with Edward. As they go in, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and Seth got into the next. Just after the Edward and Bella's taxi left, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I got into the last one. I sat in the front; Emmett sat behind me, Alice in the middle then Jasper next to her. I wanted to make conversation, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stay quiet.

**Seth POV**

I didn't really notice the smell of vampire; Carlisle and Esme aren't really vampires to me. None of the Cullen's is. They were just family. What are Leah and Mum doing right now? It's not really fair that Jacob and I get to got on a big trip, and Quil, Embry and Leah have to stay home and do extra pack stuff. But they could have come if they'd wanted to, I'm good friends with Cullens and Jakes got to stay with Nessie, because of the whole Imprinting thing, I suppose the others didn't have much of an excuse to come.

I don't think I would want to stay away from the Cullens for much more than a week. I spend so much time with them, so does Jake. I don't really think Rose hates Jake anymore; they just insult each other for fun. Hmmm, I wonder if Edward can hear my thoughts from his taxi. I turn to look out the back window. Edward is sitting in the front, probably to give Bella some time alone with Nessie. As I look at him, he nods. Opps. Uh….Hi? He waves to me and I laugh. Jake and Esme look at me with questioning eyes, but Carlisle just chuckles, he obviously has been watching our little exchange. 'Edward.' I say, and point out the back window to him. He waves to us and Bella and Nessie wave from the back of their taxi. Esme, Carlisle, Jake and I all wave back then laugh at them.

We continued to do silly little things like that all the way to our hotel, and then we get out of the taxis and walk to the same place, carrying the luggage. We walk inside, with Bella holding Nessie's hand. Carlisle checks in. I wish I could speak French. At least I'm not the only one who cant, Jake, Emmet, Bella, Alice and Esme can't either. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward are the only ones who bothered to learn it. Though Alice had started to learn a few weeks ago, she still couldn't have a proper conversation.

We walked up to our rooms in silence, everybody was too excited to talk I think. Jacob and I would be sharing a room, Esme would share one with Carlisle, Alice would share with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would share and Bella, Edward and Nessie would share. Bella, Edward and Nessie's room had another bedroom, so that Nessie could have her own little room. We all went into our rooms to unpack, and came out thirty seconds later.

We then walked down the stairs and decided to walk, instead of taking a taxi, to the rental car place. Because the Cullen's loved spending money, they would be getting five cars. One per room, they were going to try to get ones like the ones they had at home. Emmet and Rosalie were getting a convertible. Alice and Jasper were getting a Porsche. Carlisle and Esme were getting a Mercedes. Bella and Edward were getting a Volvo. Jake and I were going to get a Jeep, like Emmett's.

We drove away in our separate cars. Carlisle drove in the front, because Esme had the directions on how to get to the Eiffel Tower. Luckily, for the Cullens anyway, today was overcast, so there wasn't any sun. On the way, Jake, who was driving, told me about how Nessie wanted him to eat snails and frogs legs, and that I had to eat some too. Gross! I don't wanna eat snails and frogs! I could hear Edward's laughter from the car in front of us. I wasn't sure if it was because of my hearing, or his volume, or both. Jake obviously heard it too. 'Why is Edward laughing?' 'Um, I don't know…' I said looking guilty. 'What did you think?' 'Just about how gross snails and frogs are, and how I didn't wanna eat them.' Luckily, we had arrived, so the conversation couldn't last any longer.

**Emmet****t POV **

'What was so funny Edward?' Jasper asked. 'Yeah, you were so loud!' I said. Alice started to giggle. 'Tell us!' I whined. Carlisle and Esme looked amused. Edward didn't look like he was going to tell us, so I decided to ask Alice. 'Alice, what happened? Is he going to tell us?' Her reply made me pretty annoyed. 'No Emmett. Edward won't tell us.' By now, the only people not asking what happened are Alice, Edward, Jacob and Seth. It must have been something to do with them. I glared at them and the phrase "If looks could kill" ran through my head. Seth saw my glare and explained what happened. 'Jacob was telling me that Nessie wanted to eat snails and frogs with him, so I had to as well. I was thinking about how gross that was; Edward must have been listening, because he started laughing.' 'Oh! That makes sense! So are you really going to eat snails and frogs!? That'd be so gross!'

**A/N: I know, I know, I mucked up the tenses in that. If you want could you please review, even if it's just "yes" or "no"? I will keep writing (though it will be very slow) if even one person says they like it. Also, if you don't like it, can you please tell me why? **

**Rebecca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everybody. Not that there's many people reading this. I just wanted to say that I've had writers block for this story. I know what I want to write, I just can't get it to work. I'm going to try to write another story, because it helps me write this one better. I struggled to get this written and I know its short, but it's the best I could do. I want to dedicate this chapter to my two best friends RACHiiE1995 and ****edwards-girl-forever-drak. Have fun reading this annoyingly short chapter. **

**Nessie POV**

We had just gotten to the big tower. I wonder why it's called the Eiffel Tower. Before we go up the tower, were going to have lunch. Well, those who eat food are going to have lunch. Jacob, Seth and I are going to eat snails and frogs underneath the Eiffel Tower!!

We walked over to the restaurant, just near the tower, and got a table. The waiter came, and was looking at Grandma, Aunt Alice, Aunty Rosie and Momma strangely. I didn't think about it long though. The waiter gave everybody except me a menu. They also gave everybody except me a glass of wine.

'I want snails and frogs legs. And salad.' I said. Jasper gave me a look that said "don't act too smart around the humans" so I decided not to say much else around the waiter. Momma, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Seth and Jacob all ordered the same as us, even though not many of them would eat it.

Eventually, the waiter brought our food out, and Seth, Jacob and I started eating. I wasn't meant to eat much, so I could eat some of everybody's food. If Seth, Jacob and I all ate a bit of everybody else's food (mostly Seth and Jacob) it would look as though they ate some.

After I had eaten some of my food and a little bit of Momma's and Daddy's, we paid then left. Grandpa held my hand as we walked over to the Eiffel Tower. 'Did you like the frog's legs and snails Nessie?' He asked, I replied truthfully 'It tasted a little strange, but all human food does. It was nice, compared to other human food, but not as good as lollies or steak.' My favourite foods were lollies, chocolate and rare steak. We soon got to the tower and started a long walk up the ramp, up and up. I walked some of the way, but then I went over to Uncle Emmett and reached up toward his cheek. He picked me up and I placed a hand on his cheek, imagining myself sitting on his shoulders. He laughed his loud laugh and lifted me up. I could see a lot from up here. We finally got to the top and looked all around Paris.

**A/N: See, I told you it was short. I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a while, because I can't seem to write it properly. I might update occasionally, but don't count on it. If you want a good story to read, either read RACHiiE1995's story, edwards-girl-forever-drak's stories, veronica cullen 122's stories or music-4-cure15's stories, because their really good. **

**I also want to reply to the two anonymous reviews I got, if their still reading this. **

**To ****Anonymmous,**

**Thank you for being so supportive of my story.**

**I hope you keep reading. **

**To poopy spastic rabbit, **

**Yes, I can imagine it, I share a rabbit with my friend from next-door, and he goes spastic sometimes. Also, thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**I hope more people review this time and I'd also like to tell you that I will only continue if somebody that ISN'T already my friend wants me to. **

**Sorry for the long author's note. **


End file.
